Eevolution Master of Team Rocket
by Dimunda
Summary: A girl named Pearl joins the buffoon trio of Team Rocket to help them steal. But, she is still young, and doesn't think what she does is right. When she meets Paul, everything changes. Will Ash and the gang help her before its too late? Paul&OC R&R for me
1. Agent Pearl

"I have had enough of you three!" yelled an angry Giovanni.

Jessie, James, and Meowth flinched by the screen. They were giving an annual report at the Hearthrome City Pokemon Center.

"We are sorry," they all said shamefully.

Giovanni sneered, and yelled, "I'm tired of apologies!"

Meowth asked, "Are you going to fire us?"

Giovanni leaned back into his chair. "I should," he said, "But I've found a new recruit who is extremely well trained and might be able to help you three. I have ordered her to your direct location and she should be arriving soon."

Jessie looked at him and asked, "How will we know when she arrives?"

"Jessie? James? Meowth?" a voice asked from behind them.

They turned around, not seeing Giovanni smile.

A girl with long pink hair in a ponytail, with yellow eyes stood by them. She wore a white tank top that showed her belly button, and white shorts. On her shoulders was a dark pink backpack. She wore a necklace with a small pearl on it. By her side was a dark red Flareon.

"Twits, meet Agent Pearl," Giovanni said.

Pearl smiled.

James stuttered, "But, but she's a kid. No older than the twerps!"

Giovanni roared, "She may be a child, but she has completed the Rocket Academy with higher marks in records!"

The three looked at the girl, who just smiled.

"She is to lead you three buffoons," Giovanni said.

"What?!" the three yelled.

Giovanni yelled, "Don't question me! Team Rocket has also given her a nickname, the Eevolution Master. She has only Eevee evolution pokemon. I must leave."

He turned to Pearl, smiled, and said, "Don't let me down."

Pearl nodded her head.

The screen then went blank.

The three looked at Pearl, glared actually.

They were then in her face. She laughed nervously.

"Flareon!"

They then felt heat on their bodies.

They ran out the Pokemon Center, screaming.

Pearl looked at the Flareon, saying, "Heat, you really need to watch your power. The Boss said we have to help them, not burn them to a crisp."

Heat laughed nervously.

Pearl sighed, and said, "We better go after them. From what I heard from the Boss, we're supposed to catch a powerful Pikachu from a boy named Ash."

Pearl smiled, saying, "This is going to be fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pearl walked out of the building, but bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the voice said.

Pearl looked up to see a boy with a blue and black jacket and blue jeans standing in front of her. He had purpled hair.

She blushed.

"Flareon flare!" Heat yelled, smoke coming out of his nose.

Pearl looked at him and said, "Heat, stop."

She looked at the boy, stepping back. She said, "I apologize for both me bumping into you and my Flareon's behavior."

The boy pushed passed her, an Electabuzz by his side, saying, "Whatever."

Pearl smiled as the Pokemon Center's door closed.

"Looks like we've made a friend, Heat," she said.

Heat growled.

"Come on, Heat," Pearl said walking, "We gotta find those three idiots."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ember, Heat," Pearl said.

The Flareon blasted fire at a stack of wood. A fire then began. It had turned into nighttime.

Pearl dug in her backpack and dug out a small box. She opened it to reveal more than at least 10 dozens of berries. She looked at the three Rocket members, and said, "Dig in!"

They smiled and started to eat. Pearl smiled.

She looked around and saw that they had a Wobbufett, Seviper, Dustox, Mime Jr., Carnivine, and a Cacnea.

Pearl stood up, and so did Heat. She started to walk away, when James asked, "Where are you going?"

Pearl smiled at them and said, "I have to train and I must think up of a strategy to catch that Pikachu."

The three nodded their heads, and went back to eating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Again!" Pearl yelled.

Heat's tail began to glow as it hit the tree.

By its side, a light blue Vaporeon's tail lit up, and it hit a tree by it. Both pokemon made a dent in the trees.

Pearl smiled, and said, "Great job, Heat. You too, Rain."

The pokemon looked at her and smiled.

"You two are great brother and sister," Pearl said, "Tag team battles are your domains."

The pokemon looked at each other and smiled.

Pearl held a poke ball, opened it, saying, "Come on, Leaf, join the training."

Out of the poke ball came a dark Leafeon. The pokemon looked at its trainer.

"Use razor leaf on the tree!" Pearl commanded, "Heat, flamethrower. Rain, water pulse."

The pokemon all attacked three different trees. Rain and Leaf managed to make larger dents, but Heat's came crashing down.

Pearl smirked, saying, "Amazing job, Heat." She looked at the other two, and said, "You did great as well, but we must work harder, okay?"

The pokemon nodded their heads. Then, all three of the pokemon turned to the bushes, and began to growl.

Pearl smirked, and laughed silently. "You spying on us?" she asked.

The boy with purple hair came out of the bushes, an Electabuzz by his side once again.

Pearl turned to face him, smiling. "You like us or something?" she teased.

"Pfft, as if," the boy said.

"I'm Pearl, just in case you are wondering," Pearl said, "Your name is?"

"Paul," the boy said.

Rain, Leaf, and Heat walked to her side while she asked, "What brings you to these woods at night, Paul?"

He looked at her, actually, it was more like a glare, and replied, "I saw some idiots called Team Rocket and then heard you."

Pearl smirked, and said, "Careful what you say, Paul. I'm one of those 'idiot' Team Rockets."

Paul stared at her and said, "Well maybe I should take you to the police."

Pearl smiled and said, "Maybe you should. If you can beat me in a battle."

Paul smiled, and said, "Alright."

Pearl looked at his Electabuzz, saying, "Alright then. If you win, I'll turn my teammates and myself into the police."

Paul nodded his head.

"Buuuuut," Pearl said, "If I win, you give me your Electabuzz."

Paul glared at her and yelled, "What?!"

Pearl shrugged her shoulders and asked, "What have you to lose? Surely you can beat me?"

Paul cringed while looking at his Electabuzz, who nodded his head.

"Fine," Paul said.

Pearl laughed and said, "Let's do this then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finish this with flamethrower!" Pearl yelled.

"Dodge it, Electabuzz!" Paul yelled, but it was too late.

The stream of fire hit Electabuzz, sending him into a tree.

Elekid then fainted.

"No," Paul whispered.

"Oh yes," Pearl said, walking towards him.

Electabuzz stood up from the tree and walked to Paul's side.

Paul cringed as he pulled out Electabuzz's poke ball.

Pearl walked till she reached him. He returned Electabuzz and handed her the poke ball.

She shook her head while holding her hand up. She said, "Keep it. But next time, I won't be so generous."

She then walked off, her three pokemon following close behind, leaving Paul to fall to his knees, his face toward the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Pearl walked ahead of the three.

"What are we going to do to catch Pikachu?" asked Meowth.

Heat looked at him, which made him wince. Heat then turned back ahead.

Pearl smiled and said, "Don't worry. I have a plan."

James smiled and asked, "Should we dig a hole?"

Pearl laughed nervously and said, "No, I don't think that will be needed."

She then saw three people with a Pikachu walking towards them.

"That's them!" Jessie said, pointing to the people.

Pearl looked at her and yelled, "You three hide!"

They looked shocked, but hid far in the bushes.

Pearl looked down at Heat and asked, "You ready to catch a Pikachu?"

"Flareon flare flare," Heat said while nodding his head.

Pearl turned back to the people, but her eyes widened. Coming out of the forest by them, was Paul.

So how is this so far? I decided to make this for my sister. She had the idea of adding someone actually competent to the Team Rocket team. Everything else is mine. The idea of the girl was her's, but the character Pearl is my original idea. Review for me:)

Dimunda


	2. Pearl's Attempt

Pearl pulled out two poke balls. They opened to reveal Leaf and a Jolteon.

"Leaf, Shock," Pearl said, "Electric pokemon. You know the drill.

They both nodded their heads, and they continued to walk towards the four people.

The pokemon walked by their trainer's side. Paul noticed her and his eyes widened.

She whispered to her pokemon, "Pretend you don't know him. It won't be a problem to you, Shock." She winked at the Jolteon.

They turned back to the road, getting closer to the people. Paul turned, talking to his Electabuzz, and walking the opposite way.

Pearl had a smirk. She saw out of the corner of her eyes, Jessie, James, and Meowth watching with interest.

She then reached the people, walking passed them. She saw an Ambipom walking by the black haired boy's side. It was smiling and skipping.

Jolteon's spike on his tail went down, and was on the ground. Ambipom then stepped on his tail.

"JOOOLLLL!" Shock yelled, jumping into the air.

The gang turned around, and the Ambipom turned apologetic.

Shock looked at the pokemon, sparks coming out from it. Ambipom got into a fighting stance.

"Shock, seize this at once!" Peal yelled.

"Cool it, Ambipom!" the raven haired boy yelled.

Both pokemon calmed down.

Pearl looked at the boy, and said, "I am terribly sorry of my Jolteon's behavior."

Pearl looked at Shock and said, "Apologize right now."

Shock looked at her, confused, until he saw her smirk. He understood.

He smiled nervously at the pokemon, saying, "Jolteon jolt jolt."

The raven haired boy smiled sheepishly. He said, "No, it's alright. My Ambipom should've been more careful." He looked at his pokemon, and said, "You need to apologize."

The Ambipom looked sad, and said, "Ambi Ambipom."

She smiled and said, "It is quiet all right. I'm Pearl by the way. This is Shock, Leaf, and Heat." She said pointing to the pokemon when she said their names.

The raven haired boy smiled, and said, "I'm Ash."

The girl next to him smiled, and said, "I'm Dawn." Here Piplup on her shoulder smiled.

The brown haired boy walked up to her holding her hand. He said, "I'm Brock, my dear. Maybe you and I could…"

She then saw him cringe. He fell to the ground and she saw a Croagunk. It dragged him away, Pearl giggling.

"Hey, Ash," Pearl said.

Ash looked at her and asked, "Yeah?"

Pearl smiled sheepishly and asked, "Would you mind if your Pikachu battles my Heat?"

Ash smiled and said, "Sure!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pearl stood behind Heat, smiling.

Pikachu panted in front of Ash, bruises covering the pokemon.

"Heat," Pearl said, "Sunny day, please."

The pokemon smiled and shot a light into the sky, making the sun shine brighter.

"Pikachu, volt tackle!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu then started to run, electric energy covering him.

Shock and Leaf never took their eyes off of Pikachu the entire battle. They waited for their trainer's signal.

Pearl smiled and said, "Dodge it please."

Heat then dodged it at the last second, Pikachu's electrical energy fading away.

"Now," Pearl said with a bright smile, "Overheat."

"Ash, get Pikachu out of there!" Brock yelled.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

It was too late.

The huge burst of fire hit Pikachu, slamming it to the ground.

"What happened?!" Dawn yelled.

Brock explained, "You see, beside Sunny Day shortening the amount of time to power up for solarbeam, it also sharply increases the strength and power of fire attacks. Overheat used the first time it is the most powerful attack. That plus Sunny Day, it equals a great amount of pain."

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled running over to his buddy.

"Leaf, now, please," Pearl said with a smile.

Leaf sat up, and vine whip came out of her, wrapping around Pikachu. The vines then were brought over to Pearl where Leaf, Heat, and Shock stood.

"What…what are you doing?" Ash asked, Dawn and Brock joining him.

Pearl smiled and said, "I'm taking Pikachu, silly."

"What?!" Ash yelled.

"Why?!" Dawn yelled.

Pearl looked at her and said, "Team Rocket's boss has been wanting him for a while."

Ash took a step forward, but Heat did too, growling deeply.

"Piplup, bubblebeam!" Dawn yelled.

The tiny penguin pokemon shot out a stream of bubbles.

"Shock…" Pearl said.

The Jolteon got in front of them and let out a thundershock.

The bubbles were immediately busted.

"Pikachu, thundershock!" Ash yelled.

The pokemon tried weakly.

"Shock, if you will," Pearl said with a smile.

Leaf leaned the Pikachu to Shock.

The electric pokemon's attack was then absorbed by Shock, who smiled at the process.

"What happened?" Ash yelled.

"I should've expected this," Brock said angrily, "Jolteon's special ability is Shock Absorb. It absorbs any electrical attacks shot at it. This girl is more trouble then Jessie, James, and Meowth."

Pearl smiled and said, "Come Leaf, Shock, Heat. The boss will be proud of us."

They then turned and ran.

"Do it, Heat," she said.

Heat turned and blew a flamethrower, that left a huge mark that blocked Ash and the gangs path.

"Hurry, with that Piplup, it won't last long," Pearl said, now running with her pokemon.

Heat caught up with her quickly.

She then saw Jessie and the others.

"Leaf, sleep powder on Pikachu," she said as they ran.

Before the Pikachu could even speak, powder covered it, and it was asleep.

She made it to her members.

"You got it!" James yelled.

"Yes," she said, "Now, take Leaf and Shock and run. If Pikachu tries an electric attack, just make Shock absorb it. They can handle this pokemon."

They nodded their heads.

"I think she went this way," a voice yelled.

"Damn it," Pearl whispered.

She looked at the others and yelled, "Go now!"

The all then ran off into the forest, leaving Heat and Pearl in the road.

Ash and the gang then were in view.

Pearl smiled and said to Heat, "Okay, boy. Let's give them something to see."

"Flare," the pokemon said nodded his head.

Pearl's eyes then widened when she saw Ash.

In his eyes, were tears?

What will happen now? Will Pearl's heart change or not? Please review for me. My sister really enjoyed those reviews because her idea was good enough. :)

Dimunda

Upon this love I shall commend

I have found my best friend


	3. The Robery

Pearl shook her head.

Don't get distracted: she thought.

Heat got in front of her and growled deeply.

Croagunk got in front of Brock, Piplup and a Buneary got in front of Dawn, and a Turtwig and the Ambipom got in front of Ash. They all looked furiously at Pearl.

"I really don't want to do this," Pearl said, pulling out two poke balls.

They both opened to reveal Rain, and a dark black dog like pokemon, with yellow rings on its body.

Rain looked like she was smiling, but the Umbreon; it looked like it hated everything.

It looked at its trainer, who smiled. It returned the smile. Not everything.

"Let's do this," Pearl said, "Heat, flamethrower! Rain, hydro pump! Dark, full shadow ball!"

The pokemon all attacked at once.

"Buneary, ice beam! Piplup whirlpool!" Dawn yelled.

"Dodge it, Croagunk!" Brock yelled.

"Turtwig, razor leaf! Ambipom, swift!" Ash yelled.

The moves all collided.

"Dark, protect!" Pearl yelled as the attacks began to come near her, Rain, and Heat.

Dark got in front of her and the other two, and a huge shield blocked the explosion.

The smoke then cleared away, and the Ash gang were all covered in bruises. They all began to pant, even the pokemon.

The protect Dark was making disappeared.

"Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Pearl sighed. She opened her eyes a saw some grass by her feat. She bent down picking up a piece of grass. She then blew into it, causing a low whistle-like sound.

She then dropped the blade of grass, and waited.

She then heard a yell. Then, she saw Shock and Leaf, Pikachu in Leaf's vine whip.

Leaf looked confused at Pearl. Pearl motioned Leaf to come to her. Leaf did the confused look still on her face. Pearl bent down and unwrapped the unconscious Pikachu.

"Leaf Leafeon!" the pokemon said.

"I know," Pearl said, walking towards Ash.

She placed the Pikachu in his arms, and smiled.

Ash looked at her, confused.

Pearl said, "Next time, if we catch that Pikachu, I won't be nice enough to give him back."

Ash's eyes filled with tears.

Pearl looked at her pokemon, and said, "Come on. Let's go find those twits."

She smiled and they walked off to find her members.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pearl, Heat, Jessie, James, and Meowth sat at the foot of a building. Yesterday they stole Pikachu. Failed. This afternoon, they made friends with a billionaire ex-champion of the Sinnoh league, his pokemon still as powerful as ever. Mission: Still his pokemon.

Pearl looked at Heat, and said, "You must stay here."

The Flareon pouted.

She looked at her teammates and said, "I already called the Boss and he has sent over a Delibird that should arrive shortly. Right after I come out with the pokemon, it will deliver the poke balls to the Boss."

Pearl looked at James and said, "I need Carnivine to lift me to that hatch." She said this while pointing to a metal cage at the top of the mansion.

James nodded and opened a poke ball. Immediately when the pokemon came out, it gnawed on his head.

"Ow, stop, Carnivine," he whispered angrily.

Pearl then got on the pokemon's back, and it floated to the top. The pokemon used its vine like hands and undid the hatch. Pearl jumped in. It was big enough were she could sit up. She nodded her head. She then pulled out two poke balls, and they opened to reveal Shock and Leaf.

She tilted her head down the hatch, she crawled while they walked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, Shock," Pearl whispered, "Disable the cameras and the alarms."

The Jolteon nodded its head and sparks flew out of its body, and towards cameras and a small metal box.

They were fried.

Pearl smiled.

She looked at Leaf, and said, "Alright, girl. Grab those six poke balls." She pointed to poke balls that were all six sitting by each other, surrounded by hundreds of others.

The pokemon nodded its head and did as it was told. She used her vine whip and grabbed the six poke balls, bringing them to her trainer, who held open a bag.

The Leafeon placed the poke balls into the bag, which Pearl flung over her shoulder. She smiled and said, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They jumped out of the building, landing softly onto the ground. There, she saw the ready Delibird. She handed the bird pokemon the sack, and it gave her a pen and paper to write her report.

Pearl wrote that she _and _her teammates accomplished the operation without a hint of Team Rocket. She then gave the Delibird the report and it flew off.

Pearl turned to her teammates and said, "Looks like the Boss will be proud of you in our next call."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe, you buffoons helped Agent Pearl make the operation a success!" Giovanni said.

They were at a Poke Center in the middle of a forest at night.

He looked at Pearl and asked, "Are you sure you didn't do this mission on your own?"

She shook her head, held a hand up, and said, "No, sir. I honestly couldn't have done it without them. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have anybody to warn me if I had triggered the alarm, and I wouldn't have been able to get inside if it wasn't for their pokemon."

Giovanni sighed. He said, "I hate to say it, but good job Jessie, James, and Meowth."

The T.V. then went blank.

Pearl walked out the door, Heat following.

Pearl shook her head, and said, "Please stay with them, Heat. I want to spend some quality time with Leaf, ok?"

The pokemon frowned, but nodded her head. Pearl then walked into the forest, releasing Leaf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat quietly in the forest, enjoying the night air.

Pearl breathed in deeply and exhaled.

"Don't you just love the cool night air, Leaf?" she asked, looking at Leaf with a smile.

The Leafeon smiled and nodded her head, saying, "Leafeeeon!"

The bushes then rustled. The both jumped up, Leaf getting in a fighting stance.

Out of the bushes came Paul and Torterra.

What's going to happen? Would've added more, but I wanted to add a chapter today and I have to go to volleyball. Wish me luck on making the team! Review:)

Dimunda

Upon this love I shall commend

I have found my true best friends


	4. The Grass Pokemon's Plan

Pearl narrowed her eyebrows at Paul.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked her voice cold.

Paul frowned and said, "I should ask you the same thing, _Pearl._"

Pearl scowled at him. He smirked. Pearl walked up to him and pushed him in the chest.

"Leave!" she yelled.

Paul looked at her, pushed her back, saying, "Make me!"

"We were here first!" she yelled.

"You've had your training!" he yelled back, "Now let us train!"

She got right in his face where their noses were barely an inch away.

"I don't care!" she yelled, "I'm not leaving!"

"And neither am I!" Paul yelled.

Pearl stared at him. She moved back and screamed.

"You make me so angry!" she yelled, "I trained years and years with arrogant people, but you take the icing on the cake!"

"Who uses that stuff?!" Paul asked.

"I DO!" Pearl yelled.

The Leafeon and Torterra lied on the ground, watching and listening to them scream at each other.

Leaf turned to the Torterra.

"Leafeon," she said, "Leaf, leaf, leaf, Leafeon, leaf, Leafeon."

The Torterra looked nervously at its upset trainer, barking at Pearl once again, Pearl looking at him furiously.

The Torterra looked back at Leaf and nodded his head. Both pokemon stood up. Leaf got behind Pearl, and Torterra got behind Paul.

Both said people were yelling in each other's faces.

Leaf looked at Torterra and nodded her head. Torterra nodded his head. Leafeon then released a vine whip, whipping passed Pearl, and wrapping around Paul. Torterra whipped out its vine whip, whipping passed Paul, wrapping itself around Pearl. The two pokemon then stepped back, tightening the whips, pulling the two humans closer together.

They collided into each other, both yelling, "Hey!"

Pearl looked at Leaf and yelled, "Leaf, release at once!"

The grass pokemon shook her head, stepping back farther, and tightening the grip around the humans.

Paul looked back at Torterra and yelled, "Torterra, return your vine whips now!"

Torterra looked worriedly at Leaf. She shook her head. Torterra nodded its head, and took a step back. The vines around them only tightened.

Pearl winced and Paul fidgeted.

He looked at her and said, "This is all your fault!"

Pearl looked dumbfounded. "My fault?!" she yelled, "How is this my fault?!"

"Your pokemon corrupted my pokemon into doing this!" Paul yelled, "You probably planned this from the beginning!"

"One problem with your conspiracy, idiot!" she yelled.

"And what would that be?!" Paul yelled, unenthusiastically.

Pearl screamed, "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE COMING!!!"

Paul's cheek brightened.

Pearl asked, "How do I know you didn't plan this?"

"What?!" Paul yelled.

"You obviously should've seen us," Pearl explained, "Maybe you planned this the entire time!"

"Why would I want to plan this?!" he yelled.

"How should I freakin know?!" Pearl yelled, "Why would _I _plan this?!"

Paul did not reply.

"Exactly!" Pearl said, "You have no answer!"

Paul still didn't reply. He was staring at her.

Pearl of course took notice, and asked, "What're you staring at? What did you do?!"

"What makes you think I did something?!" he barked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Pearl yelled, getting as close to his face as possible.

The pokemon had had enough. Leaf nodded her head, and so did Torterra. They then moved as far back as possible. That did it. Their plan was a success.

The very small closed space that separated Pearl and Paul was closed by their lips pressed together.

Sorry to make it so short, but I'm exhausted. Worked out for over two hours, woke up at 5 this morning, and got only 4 hours of sleep last night! Decided to type in some more. Anyway, review! Oh and technically _they _didn't kiss. If you were paying attention, therefore, I did not move them too quickly. .

Dimunda


End file.
